The present invention relates generally to puzzles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fit-together type puzzle in which a given number of ball blocks of varying configurations are provided to be fittable together to form a planar equilateral triangular figure, a planar elongate hexagonal figure, or a solid regular tetrahedral figure.
Various fit-together type puzzles are provided to serve educational as well as entertainment purposes. Basically, all these puzzles comprise a given number of planar plates of varying shapes which fit with one another to form a predetermined shape. It is noted that, because said planar plates each are of a planar configuration per se, said predetermined shape uniquely formed therefrom is also a planar configuration such that the educational and entertainment purposes achieved are inevitably reduced.